callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomorrow Moscow
Tommorow Moscow is the tenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame which sees the Sergeant Foley and the rest of his unit ordered to aid a US Marine Platoon that pushed past the deployment zone to the very outskirts of Moscow as well as looking for clues as to the whereabouts of Corporal Dunn. Player Character: - Corporal Ramirez Previous Level Rolling Thunder Next Level Confidential Material Walkthrough The level starts with Ramirez, Foley and two new privates May and Nason heading to a shopping centre in a Black Hawk Helicopter. The Shopping Centre is the location of a US Marine Platoon captured during the initial push across the Russian Border. As they near the area Ramirez takes control of the Helicopter’s side turret and fires on a pair of BTR-80s heading towards the area before turning his attention onto the ground troops firing up at the Helicopter clearing an LZ for the Rangers to safely to repel down to. Just as the majority of the Rangers have deployed a Russian Soldier appears and uses an RPG-7 to force the pilot away from the LZ. As the Black Hawk moves to the other side of the shopping centre only to encounter a Pantsier-S1 that shoots the Helicopter down into a Russian Controlled Area. As Ramirez regains consciousness they will find Foley, May and a Randomly Named NPC still trapped in the wreckage. As he fights off the Russians Ramirez is informed that the Rangers dropped off earlier are heading to their position but are blocked by the troops supporting the Pantsier. Desprate to save his comrades Ramirez throws Foley his SCAR-H and picks up a dropped M14 EBR and runs to a makeshift Sniper Position at the base of a Multi-Story Car Park. From here he targets and takes out the Russian Soldiers allowing the Rangers to reach the crashed Black Hawk. After Foley and the others are free they check their injuries and move towards the shopping centre with Ramirez taking out enemy snipers located in the windows and foyer. When it comes to Ramirez’s crossing an Mi-28 ‘Havoc’ appears and starts attacking him. With no heavy weapons to take down the enemy chopper, Ramirez heads to the multi-story car park and fights through a small Russian Patrol while the Havoc continues to fire at him. Upon reaching the third floor Ramirez comes across three US Marines that have been taking cover in the small traffic warden’s office. After checking their supplies Ramirez tells Foley his location and learns that a previous attempt to rescue the Marines included a supply drop on the car-parks roof. Heading to the roof Ramirez and the Marines find Russian Snipers and Infantry rifling through the supplies and quietly start taking them out one by one until the Havoc returns alerting the remaining soldiers to their presence. With the help of the US Marines, Ramirez takes out the remaining soldiers and finds that the supply drop included a Stinger and finally destroys the Havoc. With the Helicopter destroyed and the Rangers inside the Shopping Centre making reasonably good progress Foley orders Ramirez to the third floor of the Car-Park and use the bridge to cross to their position. Upon reaching the third floor Ramirez and the Marines get to the bridge just as the Pantsir blows up a large section leaving them stranded in the car park as a large Russian Squad arrives deployed by two BTR-80s. Heading back to the roof the Marines and Ramirez pick up a M5 Sentry Gun and Claymores to defend the roof-top supply drop. After the Russian Offensive has been taken care of a Mi-24 ‘Hind’ lands on the Shopping Centre Roof and deploys some Russian Infantry. Using a Intervention left on the roof Ramirez shoots the pilot before the helicopter can take off. Now with an escape route the Rangers and Marines in the mall head to the roof as Ramirez and the others in the Shopping Centre head down to the ground floor. As Ramirez crosses the crash site Russian Armor; consisting of three BTR-80s and a BMPT arrive and open fire on the Mi-24. Forced back into the Parking Structure, Ramirez finds a stockpile of RPG-7s in the maintenance room and uses them to destroy the BTR-80s as well as the Pantsir from earlier but is unable to get past the BMPTs defences. Resorting to desperate measures the Marines provide cover fire to Ramirez as he runs up to the BMPT and places some C4 on the vehicle’s hull before detonating it from a safe distance destroying the last of the enemy armor. The danger isn’t over however as Foley informs them that a wing of MiG-29s has been scrambled to flatten the area in five minutes. Racing through the shopping centre as well as Russian Resistance Ramirez arrives at the Mi-24 just as a second Havoc appears. Jumping aboard Ramirez mans the Hind’s rear mounted Minigun and manages to discourage any further attack. Just as the Hind clears the area the MiGs drop their bombs destroying the Shopping Centre and the Parking Structure. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons SCAR-H Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight, M1014 w/ Ghost Ring Sight, Frag Grenades x 4, Flashbang x 4 Found in Level AK-47, TAR-21, FAMAS, AUG HBAR, RPD, Skorpion, Vector, UMP45, Dragunov, M14 EBR (Helicopter Crash Only), G18, OT-33, USP .45, Striker, RPG-7 Rooftop Supply Drop M16A4, M14 EBR, SPAS-12, PP2000, G18, Stinger, Desert Eagle, Intervention Transcript Satellite feed shows the status of the Russian Air Base change from Red to Green Coronal Marshall: - Good work on taking the Air Base Sergeant. Thanks to your efforts we have a foothold for further invasion. Foley: - Sir I want permission to track the stolen MiG Attack Drone An image of the MiG Skat appears Coronal Marshall: - I know who you are really going after. Foley: - Well Sir? Coronal Marshall: - Request denied for the moment. For starters we have problems that require more immediate action. Dunn’s file appears with his status changing from Active to MIA Coronal Marshall: - Some of our boys were …overzealous with their approach. Most pressing is the 18th Infantry Detachment. They were to take a key communications outpost but pushed on after cleaning the enemy resistance out of the area. Foley: - Where did they end up? The Satalite zooms out and reveals all the positions of active Ranger and Marine Deployments before zooming in on the most easterly of them Coronal Marshall: - They pushed onto the outskirts of Moscow but got pushed back. Their last transmission came from this Retail Complex ten miles from the outer limits. Foley: - So you want us to get them out of there. Coronal Marshall: - Precisely but be careful, support will be limited and the Russians will be waiting for you. Foley: - And Dunn? Coronal Marshall: - We have the Russian Loyalists looking for a second drone. From there we can track the first and hopefully locate the people that took him. For know we will promote one of your men to fill in. Ramirez’s file appears and changes rank from Private 1st Class to Corporal. The satellite zooms in and spots a Black Hawk Helicopter heading East towards the Shopping Centre Cut Scene Ends Foley: - Alright you rookies the mission is simple. We are dropping in clearing an LZ for the Helicopter and then getting the Marines to the evac point. Any questions? The Rangers shake their heads. Ramirez turns round and mans the Black Hawks Minigun Pilot: - We are two minutes out from the drop zone. Foley: - You heard him Ramirez spin up that gun and get ready to take out hostile infantry and armor. Ramirez spots two BTR-80s and destroys them with the Chaingun as the Shopping Centre comes into view Pilot: - First Target in sight. ETA 1 Minute. Foley: - Gunnery teams get ready to thin opposition for a safe deployment Ramirez and the other mini-gunner take out the Russians on the ground. As the number of Russians on the ground drops the Rangers start deploying Foley: - Group One is on the ground. Ramirez get ready to show these recruits how to repel down into combat Pilot: - Hostile Infantry behind that barricade. Foley: - Hold on a little longer Team Two is ready to deploy An RPG comes whizzing towards the Black Hawk. The pilot jerks the stick and the rocket misses as it’s firer gets ready to reload Pilot: - LZ is too hot sir. We are shifting to drop point B. Foley: - Roger that. Ground Team head towards Drop Point B we will meet you their. The Black Hawk swings round to the other side of the building. While there is no infantry in the area a nearbuy Pantsir A1 is and quickly shoots down the helicopter with its canons. '' Pilot: - We’re hit. Everybody brace for impact. Foley: - Ramirez hold on. ''Ramirez gets thrown from the helicopter and falls the short distance to the ground. When he opens his eyes he sees that he is free of the helicopter and that Russian Troops are moving into the area. Foley: - Ramirez we are going to try and move the wreckage and free our selves. We need you to keep the Russians off our backs. Russian Soldiers arrive and attack but Ramirez fights them off Foley: - Ramirez we can’t move this bar. Call in the others find out where they are get them here to help us. Ramirez: - Hunter 3.1 are you there this is Hunter 2.2 Hunter 3.1: - Hunter 2.2 we read you. We can see the smoke from the crash site and are currently on route to your location Ramirez: - Hurry we have men trapped in the Helicopter and the Russians are threatening to overrun our position. Ramirez fights off more Russian Infantry Hunter 3.1: - Hunter 2.2 we have reached an area with mobile Triple A. Enemy Infantry is currently blocking our path. Can you offer assistance? Ramirez looks at Foley who nods. Throwing his SCAR-H to the Sergeant, Ramirez picks up M14 EBR Ramirez: - Hunter 3.1 I am heading up to the Multi Story Car Park adjacent to the Crash Site. Ramirez moves to the base of the Car Park and snipes enemy soldiers as the other Rangers move through the enemy lines. Hunter 3.1: - We have reached the Crash Site and will have the others out of the Helicopter soon. Saw can be heard in the background Foley: - Ramirez can you see any signs of the Marines at the Shopping Centre Ramirez: - Nothing. Wait I think I can see someone moving on the second floor A Shot rings out Foley: - Ramirez are you okay? Ramirez: - Yeah I’m fine but I can see multiple Snipers and Marksmen in the shopping centre Foley: - That’s it we are out of the helicopter. Ramirez if you provide us with cover while we cross the car park we will do the same for you. Hooah. Ramirez: - Hooah Ramirez provides covering fire as the Rangers cross the Car Park. Foley: - Ramirez we are across. Get ready to run. Suddenly an Mi-28 appears and fires on Ramirez forcing him into the parking structure Ramirez: - Sarge I’m going to head into the Car Park and find another way to cross. Foley: - Right we will find the Marines and prepare an Evac Point Ramirez heads inside and up to the second floor where he encounters a five man patrol along with an Attack Dog Russian Soldier 1 (In Russian): - Come on Girl find the Americans Russian Soldier 2 (In Russian): - They can’t be far the Havoc chased them in here Russian Soldier 1 (In Russian): - Head down to the next floor while we finish up here. Russian Soldier 3: - Da. We will call if we find anything The Russians split up with three heading down to the ground floor while the remaining two and the dog keep searching on the second floor. Silently Ramirez takes them out before killing the others before they return. After this he heads to the third floor and detects movement behind a door. Opening it he finds three Marines checking their weapons and ammo Marine Captain: - Stop Identify yourself. Ramirez: - US Rangers Stand Down. Marine 2: - Thank God, Command finally sent someone Marine Captain: - What’s the plan Ranger? Ramirez: - The rest of my squad are in the Shopping Centre looking for you. Marine 2: - The Russians have been pounding that area. I doubt there is anyone left in there. Foley: - Ramirez we are inside and have found two survivors. Ramirez: - We have three survivors over here but we can’t reach you until that Havoc is destroyed. Foley: - From what one of the survivors told me, there was a supply drop on the roof of the building. Hopefully it would include heavy weapons to take out that helo. Ramirez and the Marines head to the roof only to find Russians riffling through the supplies as the Havoc moves towards the Shopping Centre Marine Captain: - I count ten hostiles on the roof. Let’s do this quietly until we get spotted Ramirez and the Marines split up and systematically take out nine of the soldiers. As he closes in on the last one the Havoc turns and illuminates Ramirez alerting the soldier. Despite taking him down the dying Russians calls alert five more Soldiers from the lower level. After a brief firefight Ramirez finds a Stinger and destroys the Havoc Foley: - Ramirez we have take the end of a walkway that connects to your location on the third floor. Ramirez and the Marines head to the third floor and begin to cross the walkway only for the Pantsir to shoot the middle with both missiles and cannons destroying a large section. Marine 2: - Look sir Russian APCs. Marine Captain: - Head back to the roof. Ramirez: - Sergeant we are going to hold out on the roof. Tell the Evac Bird to get here and to pick us up if they are able. Foley: - Okay we are going to use the Shopping Centre Roof as an Evac Point. Ramirez heads to the roof and sets up a Sentry Gun and Claymores ready for the Russian Attack. After fierce fighting the surviving Marines and Ramirez emerge victorious Foley: - Ramirez, Command is busy fighting the Russians and isn’t going to send an Evac Helicopter but I have a plan. We captured a Russian Prisoner and are going to have him call in for assistance. When the Russians arrive on the roof we will take their vehicle and move out. Foley’s Prisoner calls in for support. A Mi-24 quickly arrives and lands on the roof. Foley: - Ramirez get on that Sniper Rifle and take out the pilot before he can bug out and leave us stranded. Ramirez picks up the Intervention and snipes the pilot before he can take off. Foley: - Good work Ramirez. Get over here before more Russian reinforcements arrive. Ramirez heads down to the ground floor and comes face to face with newly arrived Russian Armor consisting of a Pantsie, BTR-80s and BMPT Marine Captain: - Get off the street before they target us. Ramirez heads inside of the Car Park Marine Captain: - We need to take out that Armor before we can get out of here. The Russians were storing RPGs in the maintenance room. They should provide enough fire power to take out those vehicles Ramirez heads to the Maintenance Room and acquires an RPG-7. Returning to the Crash Site he targets the Pantisir and BTR-80s easily destroying them. Aiming at the BMPT he soon discovers that the vehicles soft kill prevention system makes it impervious to rockets. Marine Captain: - Ranger take this. He throws a brick of C4 to Ramirez. ''We will cover you. ''Ramirez moves in and attaches the C4 before retreating to a safe distance where he blows the vehicle up. Foley: - Ramirez move. The Russians have scrambled MiGs to bomb this area. They should arrive in five minutes. Ramirez starts running while shooting his way through the few remaining Russians in the area. Upon reaching the Shopping Centre he locates the emergency stairs and climbs to the roof. As he emerges a second Havoc arrives and fires on the Hind. Foley: - Ramirez get on the chain gun and take out that Havoc so we can take off. Ramirez shoots the Havoc with the Chain Gun as the Hind takes off. Climbing rapidly the Helicopter escapes as the MiGs arrive and drop their bombs Marine Captain: - That was close Foley: - Let’s get back to base sound like they need our help. We will come back tomorrow and give Moscow a taste of their own medicine Intel Intel No. 24 (1/4) Found at the Crash Site on the crate directly in-front of the Helicopter Intel No. 25 (2/4) Found in the Parking Attendant Booth on the ground floor. The Player has to smash the window to acquire this piece of data Intel No. 26 (3/4) On the Forth Floor directly opposite of the stair doors Intel No. 27 (4/4) As you head through the Shopping Centre a Russian will fire at you from behind a door. Target him and head inside to find the Intel resting in the Sink Achievements Rescue Mission (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened Difficulty Russian Front (25G): - Complete Border Skirmish, Rolling Thunder and Tomorrow Moscow on Veteran Difficulty Trivia Helicopter Insertion It is unknown how the Black Hawk slipped through enemy lines since Russian Communication has appeared to be re-established Two Russians at the First LZ seem to have Arctic Camouflage As the Helicopter dodges the RPG a Ranger can be seen caught in the repelling lines. This is a reference to Black Hawk Down The Pantsier that fires on the player has eerily silent canons The distance Ramirez falls seems to differ. When the Helicopter bucks the distance looks like it’s twenty feet but the player only falls twelve. Either way since Ramirez lands on his back either height should have done serious damage. Crash Site The trapped Marines in the Helicopter is a reversal of the events in Second Sun where the others escape but Ramirez is trapped inside Commercial Aircraft can be seen flying in the background. This is odd since the area is a war zone and military flights would take priority This is the first level where the player actively has to give his gun to another character The Pantsier can be seen firing on the Rangers despite being designated an Anti Air Platform The M14 EBR seems to be hanging from the helicopters rotors. How it got there is never explained The Rangers that arrive to free Foley use a Buzz Saw that seems not to be plugged into anything Car Park The Russian Snipers wear US Marine Uniforms. This may be an oversight by Infinity Ward or a deliberate tactic by the Russians to ambush any American Forces that arrive to rescue the soldiers The Havoc that arrives has both a Search Light and a Canon under the cockpit despite both attachments being in the same place. Additionally the Havoc has FSB markings suggesting that police units are being scrambled to aid Army Forces The Dog in the Parking Structure never notices you until it’s handler does or a Russian Soldier gets killed The Marines are all randomly named after Infinity Ward Staff The Stingers on the roof respawn until the first Havoc is destroyed The gap that the Pantsier creates in the walkway can be jumped if the player sprints. If the area is reached they will find the door on the other side closed and that the Pantsier will start attacking the player The M5 Sentry Gun and Claymores can’t be picked up until the walkway is destroyed When the player is called to snipe the Helicopter Pilot the shot that kills him will slow down and follow the bullet to the target If the Hind escapes the player will receive a ‘You Exit has vanished’ message and the player will have to restart from the last checkpoint Escape It is strange that the Marines never mentioned the RPGs before the BTRs arrived Strangely the BMPT in this level is immune to rockets despite the previous encounters in Border Skirmish and Rolling Thunder being destroyable with RPGs Until you reach the Hind the player has unlimited sprint The Russian Shopping Centre has the same shops as the Airport featured in No Russian The second Havoc will always line up perfectly with the Hind’s Chain Gun Miscellaneous This is the first level in the Modern Warfare Series where a playable character is promoted The title of this level Tomorrow Moscow is a reference to Foley’s last line in the level The Russian Prisoner can be seen unrestrained when the player get’s into the Hind seemingly unhurt. It could be that he is a Russian Loyalist Undercover Agent. Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels